User talk:GHe
=April 2006= Deletion Requests To whom it may concern: Please delete the following: * Template:Switch * User:GHe/Stat * User:GHe/Stats because I screwed up on those pages. I tried to create a template so that the "STATUS (ie online, offline, etc.)" and the "Quote of the Day" function would work, like my page on Wikipedia. However, I've had no success. So unless someone with exceptional computer/programming knowledge can make it work, I really don't need those pages anymore. (The functions weren't really important to me in any way; I just made them for fun on Wikipedia.) (Request Completed) Thanks! G.He(Talk!) (Timedata corrupted) Greetings! Welcome to the wiki! :D I went ahead and made your requested deletions - not a problem. Apologies for the templates not working. I'm still currently expanding my knowledge of templates, so unfortunately I don't think I can help at the moment. :( Anyway, thanks for joining! As I said, we have a desperate need. :D Amina skywalker 02:45, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for filling in my request so quickly! I think I'll be able to find time to do some editing over this weekend. G.He(Talk!) 03:03, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Improvement drive Do you think we should have more than one improvement drive article at a time? If so, we might want to change the ID article template to say something like "this is part of the current improvement drive collaboration", or whatever. Or perhaps we should just stick with one at a time until we get some more users. Just a thought. Amina skywalker 23:03, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :Either would do. I did notice that only Book 3 was in the Improvement drive link. Now that you've mentioned the number of people, I think we're the only ones active right now. :P Maybe we should start recruiting people who edit Inheritance Trilogy from Wikipedia? G.He(Talk!) 23:16, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::It's not a big deal, really, so I'd say having the link to both of them is fine. :) ::I've mentioned the Inheriwiki to several Wikipedians, and I've nominated it for the "Featured Wikia" on Wikia. I've also provided links to it on both my Wikipedia and Wookieepedia userpages - it's just taking a while for word to get out, I guess. :S There's a new WikiProject: Inheritance Trilogy getting underway on Wikipedia. I figure we can probably find some interested people there. :) Amina skywalker 23:23, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Admin page Just want to thank you for making the Administrators page! :) Amina skywalker 02:14, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :No problem :). G.He(Talk!) 02:15, 26 April 2006 (UTC) =May 2006= =June 2006= =July 2006= Monthly chat Hello, everybody! Getting straight to the point, I'd like to propose something that I've already mentioned to User:GHe: that we set up a specific chat session, attended by every Inheriwikian who can make it, at the beginning of each month. This would be a chance for us to all get on the same page as far as the entire Inherwiki project goes. It doesn't have to be anything elaborate; just a time to compare notes, goals, etc. We can address things that need attention, suggest any changes that might need to be made; that sort of thing. I'll put the idea to a vote here (we can also discuss it further). « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 17:33, 29 July 2006 (UTC) =August 2006= Admin I've made you an administrator. Thanks for all your help! :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 20:28, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Thank you so much! :) G.He(Talk!) 20:48, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Blocking In case you didn't know, includes users from all of Wikia, not just this wiki, so there's not much point blocking them if they've never actually edited here. is a more useful page to look at since it shows only the people who have edited this Inheritance wiki. Angela (talk) 08:52, 16 August 2006 (UTC) FYI You can set up a sitenotice at MediaWiki:Sitenotice to alert all users about the upcoming chat. If you wish only logged in users to see it, you can then set a non-dash non-blank MediaWiki:Anonnotice to hide it from anonymous (non-logged-in) users. --Splarka (talk) 22:08, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Site notice Is there any way we can rearrange the Site notice so that it doesn't interfere with the spoiler warning and FA stars? Or we could change those; that might be a better idea. What do you think? « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 17:48, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Edit: I think I've got it so that the Site notice can still be centered without messing up the other templates. (IMHO, I think it looks better centered than left-aligned :D). « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 18:12, 17 August 2006 (UTC)